The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEHY0013’.
‘PEHY0013’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large, violet flowers with a white center, deep green foliage, moderate branching, mounding to trailing plant habit, early flowering, vigorous and is floriferous throughout the season.
‘PEHY0013’ originated from a hybridization made in October 2010 in a controlled breeding environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The female parent was the commercial plant variety designated ‘PEHY0003’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,644, with uniform purple flower color and more upright branching plant habit than ‘PEHY0013’.
The male parent of ‘PEHY0013’ was a commercial plant variety named ‘PEHY0008’, U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 14/757,314, with purple colored flowers with a large white center, dark green foliage, and an improved branching habit than ‘PEHY0013’.
The resulting seeds were sown in February 2011. ‘PEHY0013’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross on May 25, 2011 in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEHY0013’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2011 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.